Wolverine and Maia Book Three
by HomoLupeuslover
Summary: The last of the Trilogy. but.. is it really over? or will I pull a George Lucas and keep going?
1. This must be how it feels to have a home

I was waiting anxiously in the kitchen for Logan. He would be back from work soon. I glanced down at the little highlighter sized stick in my right hand. Two bars. I jumped when I heard his bike pull into the driveway. He opened the door a few seconds later. "Maia?"

My voice shook slightly as I answered. "In the kitchen."

He kicked of his shoes and walked in. "I have some good news, Logan."

He was getting a glass out of the cupboard; he hadn't looked at me yet. "What is it, darlin'?"

He turned to me, his eyes coming to rest first on my face, then on my right hand. He froze and then slowly raised his eyes to look at my face. I smiled and nodded. Then he got hit right between the eyes with a screw. He bent to pick it up. "What the hell…"

A nail pinged on the linoleum, and another two clattered into the sink. The house groaned, and the ceiling fell in on us. A beam pierced my shoulder, and another fell onto my torso, crushing me. The world seemed to slow as I realized what had happened. The test clattered out of my hand, and I knew it didn't matter anyway. There are some things my even my healing factor can't repair.

Logan, miraculously unhurt, jumped up and lifted the beam off of me. He pulled the beam out of my shoulder and looked around. "Is that…."

He ran off. I had to wait to sit up; the fallen I-beam had fractured my spine. I heard a shout and a scuffle. He seemed to be trying to keep someone from running away. With a crack, my spine realigned itself, the tendons knitting back together with a funny tingling. Logan walked back, someone over his shoulder and a fistful of purple material. He dropped the now unconscious body next to me and yanked on whatever he was holding. As I sat up, I saw Magneto stumble over a fallen beam.

"_You?_ You did this to us?" I jumped to my feet, grabbing him by the front of his stupid costume. I pressed my fist to the underside of his jaw, my claws itching in my forearms. I was so ready to kill him. Logan grabbed my hand, pulling my fist away from him.

"Don't kill him, he didn't do it. Well, he did, but look at him. He doesn't know what he is doing." Logan pulled Magneto's head forward, pointing to the base of his neck. There was a small, circular scar. I knew what it was from, we learned about the governments controlling agents in Advanced Biochemics back at the mansion. The serum that caused burns like that controlled mutant's actions. It was cheaper and safer than a brain implant.

"God damn it!" I pushed him away from me, turning from him and Logan. I looked out over the ruins of my house. "What are we going to do?"

Logan pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "We call the Professor."

I looked at the ruined remains of the house. This was the second home I had lost in as many months. I was afraid it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

><p>Ok, so… if, psh, hah, if, say Kat and warren were…. Going to get married and have to kids, a daughter that's 10 and a son that's 7, psh… what would you name them? Let's pretend it's a contest. Psh hehe pffft.<p>

Seriously, though, what would you name them? Pssffhh.


	2. It's a Thankless Job

"Maia?" I looked up from my book. "Would you help me?"

"Sure." Damn. I was just reading about the Council of Elrond. "What do you need, Professor?"

He beckoned me to follow him. "I need you to help me question our guest."

I smirked. "You want to do the good-cop / bad-cop thing or the smart-interrogator / creepy-assistant thing."

He looked at me and raised a single eyebrow. "Do what you are best at."

* * *

><p>I walked into the room, whistling. "Hi!" I circled him once. He was the same man that had planned the destruction of my house. He was about 6 foot, buzzed hair, and scared to death. I was going to have fun with this. I grinned and snapped on my rubber gloves.<p>

"W-w-what are you g-g-going to do?" he stuttered, panicked.

"Me?" I picked up a scalpel, testing the edge to see if it was sharp. "I'm just here to convince you that answering questions would be…" I turned, catching the light with the blade "beneficial to your health."

He swallowed audibly and then jumped as the doors hissed open. The professor rolled in. "Is everything ready?"

"The scalpels are all nice and sharp, if that's what you mean."

"Good. Now then…" He turned to our 'guest'. "We have a few questions for you. We want to know why the US government is trying to kill mutants."

"I-I'll never tell you." He seemed to make up his mind, sitting up straighter in his chair. "You mutant freaks need to be stopped. Torture me all you want, I will never tell you anything."

"Perhaps I can help, Professor." He nodded to me. I picked up a small glass vial, full of the same truth serum the Major had tried to use on me during interrogation. "And a little help comes…" I sang softly "… in a little glass vial…" I placed the vial into a gun-shaped injector "… in a gun" I slapped it on 'gun' to lock into place "…pressed against your anatomy." I pressed the gun against his neck.

He began to shake. "You... you can't use that. It causes cancer…."

"You are willing to use it on mutants, why can't we use it on you?" I pulled the trigger, injecting 250ml of slightly radioactive truth serum into the man's neck. He shuddered, then a sleepy smile crossed his face and his eyes seemed to un-focus.

"What is your name, sir?" the professor asked softly.

"Major… Sampson Smith…" he said slowly.

The professor nodded. "Well, Sampson, what is the government planning on doing to the underground mutant community?"

"We plan to… eradicate them…"

"How?"

"We have an… army… in the same place we… discovered their camp. We hope to… draw them out… and kill them…"

"When?"

"6 weeks… and we announce… the mandatory cure… we think… they will show up to… to stop us…"

Suddenly, the door banged open and Magneto walked in. "What did you find out?"

"They are planning on killing all of us. We have the location of their army. He just gave it to us."

"Then we know everything we need, don't we?" A spike appeared out of the back of the man's chair, straight through him. Magneto smirked as the man coughed, spitting blood.

"What the hell?" I ran over, but he was already dead. "What is this, _Reservoir Dogs_? What are we supposed to do now?"

Magneto turned. "We start preparing."

"For what?"

He walked from the room. "War."

* * *

><p><em>None of you have any ideas? You all suck... is what i would say if I was planning to name them based on your sugestions..pfch...<em>


	3. To die will be an awfully big adventure

"Ok, everyone, the Professor will be around to help you, and tell you what to do. Until then, try to stay quiet. We really have to get some training in before next week, so pay attention. We don't want any accidents." Scott put down his bullhorn, turning to us. "You guys help him out."

"Way to give an inspirational pep talk, Scott." Logan laughed. "Have you been taking lessons from Tyler Durden?"

I cupped my hands over my mouth, imitating the slightly hollow sound of a bullhorn. "Listen up, maggots. You are not special. You are not a beautiful or unique snowflake. You're the same decaying organic matter as everything else."

Scott scowled. "Don't you have something you should be doing?"

Logan and I walked away, laughing at the angry look on Scott's face. Aqua, Kurt, Kat and Warren caught up with us. Kurt glanced back at Scott. "What have you been doing to Scott?"

I tried to stop giggling, shrugging. "Quoting Fight Club at him."

Aqua smiled. "We are the all singing, all dancing crap of the world."

Kat giggled. "If I did have a tumor, I'd name it Marla."

Logan nodded solemnly. "His name is Robert Paulson."

A small, mousy looking boy appeared at his elbow. "Did you call, sir?"

Logan looked around, startled. "Who are you?"

"Robert Dawson."

Aqua, Kat, and I burst into quickly stifled giggles at the look on Logan's face. "No, I didn't. Sorry." The kid turned back to his friends, and Logan looked around at us.

"Ok, you 6!" We all jumped, looking around to see the Professor watching us. "You have to practice just like everyone else. Go over to the practice dummies and try out those moves we have been talking about."

I gave him a mock salute, and we all turned to the stuffed dummies. "Aqua, you first."

Aqua stepped forward, raised both arms, and blasted the dummy with water, hitting it hard enough that a normal person would have been blown 15 feet back. I know. I've seen it.

"I still think you should say 'Mercury Aqua Mist' when you do that." Logan wasn't quite fast enough, he got drenched when she lobbed a handful of water at him. As he sputtered and wiped the water out of his eyes, I turned to Kat.

"Ok, now you. Thunderbolt!" I pointed dramatically at the dummy. She didn't move.

"Maia, I'm not a Pikachu." As she shocked the dummy, the electric current traveled through the water on the ground, blasting Logan and me of our feet. Logan twitched once or twice, then lay still, panting. I looked up, and saw that kid Robert standing over me. He held out a hand, helping me up. "Thanks."

He smiled, then looked at Logan. "Is he ok?"

I coughed. "Yeah, he just got hit with most of the blast." I coughed again. It felt like I had something in my throat.

Aqua bent over Logan, shaking him. He moaned and opened his eyes. "Where is Kat? I'm going to kill her."

I coughed a few more times. It was kind of hard to breath. It felt like my throat was closing up. "Logan?"

"What's the matter?" He stood slowly.

"I can't…" I gasped a rattling breath "I can't breathe…" Suddenly, my knees gave out, the muscles in my legs twitching. I fell hard against Logan, gasping for air.

"Maia! Oh my god…" He caught me and lowered me slowly to the ground, looking around wildly. I felt my throat close, I couldn't breathe. My muscles continued to twitch. My lungs started to burn, and white spots were dancing in my field of vision. I closed my eyes, hoping they would go away.

I heard Logan from far away, calling my name. I opened my eyes again and everything was fuzzy, and black on the edges. I was dying. I looked up, forcing myself to focus on Logan. He looked scared, on the verge of tears. "Please, Maia, stay with me…" _To the well organized mind,_I thought_ death is but the next great adventure_. I closed my eyes again, and passed into oblivion.

* * *

><p>And you know what? I'm going to stay dead. I don't want to post here if no one reviews. The whole point of my publishing this was to get feedback. Let me know what you think, good and bad, and then I <em>might<em> keep going. And reviews from Bluewater7 dont count. I want you (yes, you) to review. (and no, I'm not just saying this. I mean it.)


	4. Our strength grows out of our weakness

_OK, Im posting this for Bluemagicwater7. Not for anyone else. Just her._

* * *

><p><em>Beep. Beep. Beep.<em>

What the hell?

_Beep. Beep._

What was making that noise?

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Seriously, stop it…

_Beep._

I opened my eyes, groaning. I realized that I was in a hospital, strapped to a beeping machine. The professor was next to me. Logan was in a chair in the corner, his head tipped back, resting on the wall. His arms were folded, and his legs were stretched in front of him. He was asleep…..

Déjà vu.

I looked over at the professor. "What happened?"

The professor looked up, startled, and then relaxed when he realized that it was only me. "Have we done this before?"

We both jumped when the doors banged opened. Logan twisted in his chair, falling to the floor. Aqua and Kat looked over as Logan's head snapped up, and he jumped to his feet, exclaiming "Maia! You're alright!" He blinked, cocking his head to one side like he did when he was confused. "Have I said that before?"

I tried to laugh but started coughing instead. My throat was still sore. The professor motioned everyone forward to my bedside. "What you all witnessed yesterday can best be described as a severe allergic reaction. Maia just went into Anaphylactic shock."

Aqua raised her hand. "What was she allergic too?"

"Robert Dawson. His powers clashed with something you had already copied. Consequently, you discovered one of the two known ways to kill yourself and Logan. Decapitation or asphyxiation."

"Wait…." Something clicked in my mind. If my bones were coated in Adamantium… "We don't produce red blood cells, do we, professor?"

"Yourself and Logan? No, you don't. Why do you ask?" the professor fidgeted slightly; he knew what was coming.

"Then if we get shot with the 'cure', we will die, won't we?"

He hesitated "Yes. Only your healing factor is keeping you alive right now. You two are probably in more danger than anyone else."


	5. Remember, Remember, the 5th of November

_Ok, so its for Misspurplepengin13 and BlueWater7._

* * *

><p>"No. I won't let you."<p>

"Like you could stop me if you tried. Don't be stupid, Logan."

Logan was pacing up and down our room. For the last hour he had been trying to convince me not to fight. It was getting old. He finally stopped, sitting on the bed next to me. "I just... I don't want you to get hurt."

I took his hand. "And I don't want to see anyone get hurt, especially you. But I can't do any good waiting on the sidelines."

"Just promise me you will be careful."

I stood up. "I promise. Now, put this on." I handed him the box on top of the dresser.

He opened it. "Black leather?"

"I thought it would be better than yellow spandex."

* * *

><p>Logan and I walked over to the kitchen, looking for everyone else. We were supposed to meet there in uniform before the fight. Aqua and Kurt were already there, but Warren and Kat weren't yet. I hopped up to sit on the counter and Logan opened the fridge.<p>

"How can you possibly think of eating at a time like this?" Aqua demanded. She was odd about things like that.

"Easily. I'm hungry." He tossed me an apple, then straightened, looking at the calendar on the bulletin board. "Hey, what's today?"

"Wednesday." I bit into my apple.

"The 5th?" he turned back to us, chuckling. "It's our anniversary."

I choked, then swallowed. "What do you mean?"

He walked over to lean on the counter next to me. "Our wedding anniversary. We have been married for a year."

"It's November already? Wow. And I didn't even get you anything." I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, kissing him on the cheek. "Happy Anniversary, Logan."

He kissed me back. "You don't need to. Happy Anniversary, love."

"Wait. What is going on?" Kat and warren both walked into the kitchen, fully dressed in their uniforms. "Who's anniversary is it?"

"Logan and Maia's. I have a question." Aqua turned to us. "If your first date was the Masquerade ball in August, and you have been married for a year, you guys know you only actually dated for 3 months, right?"

Logan and I looked at each other. "That can't be right." Logan started to count backwards on his fingers. "When did you first show up at the mansion?"

I thought back. "November… 5th, 2 years ago, wasn't it?"

Aqua interrupted again. "So you guys got married on the anniversary of the day you met?"

"I… I guess we did." I smiled. "And, you know, it was November 5th. Bonus."

"I don't get it."

"I didn't think you would, Kat. Let's go, we're going to be late." Kat lead the way out of the kitchen, but Logan held me back. He pulled me close to his chest, burying his face in my hair. "I love you."

I hugged him tightly. "I love you to, Logan."

Logan took my hand and we followed everyone out.


	6. My Lemony Snicket Chapter

I have to warn you. If you like this story, stop reading it. The next thapter is hugely depressing.

There is war

There is death

And this chapter does not have a happy ending.

Wait until I post the last chapter, and skip to that. That will have a better ending. You can pretend like we arranged a truce, or a treaty, or that I woke up and none of this happened. Then you can be happy.

Or you can read about what really happened.

It's your choice. If I could have skipped it, I would have.


	7. And I would die for any one of mine

_"It's no good. How do you explain the final battle to people that weren't there?"_

"_Try, Maia, you are nearly finished."_

"_Easy for you to say, Logan, you haven't helped at all."_

"_So…. start with the lineup. Who was nearby, where were we, that sort of thing."_

"_Logan, how do you explain war?"_

It was like something out of a bad movie. We were all lined up on one side of the field, and they were all lined up on the other. We must have looked pathetic: there were about 100 mutants in matching leather outfits facing off against most of the US military. When I looked down the line, though, I thought we were evenly matched. They had tanks, we had Piotr and Juggernaut. They were aiming missiles at us, but Jubilee was stretching and Scott was sliding a sight attachment into his visor. Their helicopters were circling, but so was warren and Banshee was humming scales to himself to warm up. Gambit was showing off his card tricks, like he did when he was nervous, and Kurt was trying to untie the knot Bobby had tied in his tail. And with Hank and the Professor as our strategists, we couldn't lose. I almost felt sorry for the other guys.

Logan squeezed my hand. I hadn't noticed he was holding it. "Ready?"

I sighed. "No. But how can you ever be?"

Some higher up on the other side walked toward us. He was carrying the traditional white truce flag. The Professor and Hank went out to meet them. Their voices echoed through the now silent clearing.

"This is your last chance to surrender, Sir." The general said stiffly, eyeing Hank warily. He seemed surprised when the Professor answered.

"I should tell you, Mike," The man flinched when the professor said his name. I noticed it wasn't on his name tag. "We fight only in self defense. If you will stop the persecution of mutants, we will gladly go back into hiding. We never meant any harm, and we simply wish for peace."

"I will take that as a refusal to surrender." The general's face softened. "Look, if you give up mow, I can guarantee they won't kill you. They will cure you, help you…"

Hank stopped him. "We don't need a cure. There is nothing wrong with us."

"Very well. You have been warned. We... I must take that as an act of war against the United States." He turned on his heel and returned to his men. The professor turned back to us.

What happened next happened both in a lifetime and an instant. There was a crack from one of the tree tops nearby. The professor jerked in his chair, then fell forward. Everyone froze. I could see the wound in his neck even from here, and I knew it would be fatal. None of us moved for an instant, then Hank turned and, with a roar, showed us all why he was called "Beast".

He launched himself at the General that had offered us peace, swatting aside the men in front of him and grabbing hold of him by the neck. With a sickening crack, the man's neck snapped.

The instant was over. Both sides sprung into action. We ran at them. Piotr with his armor fully up, reached the line first. He bowled men over, bullets pinging off him, and rushed to Hanks aid. Juggernaut headed straight for the line of tanks, tearing through one and coming out the other side, before slowing down and turning back to fight.

It was clear most of these men were not trained for close-quarter combat. And all of them were terrified. Kurt was teleporting around in the trees, knocking snipers from their posts. Bobby was skating above us on an ice bridge, freezing over the tank barrels so they couldn't fire. Aqua was tearing through the line, a small silver bullet, working effectively against one or two men at a time. Logan and I shadowed Electra, helping her break through the line to get to their communications center. They were bringing out the big guns now, switching off the safety's of their machine guns and loading grenade and rocket launchers as fast as they could. One of the men lobbed a grenade straight at a group of mutants nearby. They didn't notice.

I teleported over to them, throwing myself in the way of the blast. To spare you most of the details, let's just say I would have been blown in half if not for my Adamantium spine. From my place on the ground, I watched the battle. I saw Bobby and Pyro shake hands before turning back to back to defend each other. Aqua and Kurt were fighting next to each other, perfectly timed attacks keeping the enemy at bay. An order came crackling over the radios in the main tents: Do not engage, repeat, do not engage! Fall back! All units, full retreat!

The battle dissolved into several small shootouts, individuals battling. Most of the others had retreated.

As soon as I had enough muscle regenerated (it took an achingly long time) I dragged myself to my feet. I looked up in time to see 4 soldiers drop their weapons at the sight of me and surrender. I told them to get on their knees with their hands behind their heads. As they were bending down, their helmets all caved in, crushing their skulls and killing them. I turned, noticing magneto behind me. "What the hell? They had surrendered!"

"I did nothing they wouldn't do to us." He snarled.

"You are no better than they are." I spat.

Infuriated, he held a hand out toward me. I felt a pain like I never had before, as though my bones were being turned liquid, a fire spreading through my body, burning so hot I screamed myself hoarse. A thin, shimmering something was being dragged from my body, out through the pores in my skin. He was ripping the adamantium from my bones.

Logan came flying out of nowhere, knocking Magneto down. "This is just what they want!" he shouted. "They want us to tear each other apart." The pain lessened. My bones seemed to re-solidify.

Logan went flying backward, and magneto rose slowly into the air. "I had forgotten how weak the X-Men were. Willing to protect those who would destroy you. We _are _the future! They deserve to die for what they did to us!"

There was a small popping sound, and a dart appeared in magnetos neck. He faltered, falling to the ground. We all turned to see Aqua lower a gun. She must have taken it from one of the men Magneto had killed.

She swallowed. "H-he was going to kill you…"She dropped the gun and turned into Kurt's arms, sobbing.

She had 'cured' Magneto.


	8. How charming, a Finale

_Ok, sorry this took so long, but I didn't have access to a computer while I was in my cell. Stupid Government._

I watched as Hank read the paper, nodding. "Thank you, Mr. President."

One man was the reason this war had started. In this room, he wrote Legislation # 3263827. That single piece of paper was the very reason my life was hell. The reason so many of my friends had died.

The reason he had been assassinated.

The (used to be Vice) President bent over the table, adding his name to the bottom. "There."

He stood and held out his hand to Hank. "Congratulations, Mr. McCoy. You have successfully negotiated the end to the war on mutants." They shook hands. "I am sorry it ever had to happen."

We would have cheered, but the camera men had forbidden us from saying anything. This was live TV, after all.

I watched as a camera man zoomed in on their hands, and then switched to commercial. The president took off his glasses and walked over to us. "I want to apologize, again, for everything. And Hank and I took the liberty of hiring a new publicist for you. His job is to make sure you guys stay…out of sight. Stan?"

"Hi! My name is Stanley Martin Lieber, I here to make sure you guys don't get noticed!" Well, at least he was energetic

If there was one thing Logan wasn't, it was subtle. "How on earth will you manage that?"

Stan grinned and rubbed his hands together. "A little… creative marketing. You know…" he took a step back, taking us in. "With all of you here, a mutant brigade standing in the oval office, it's like… like the ending to a movie."


End file.
